


Intruders

by KrisEleven



Series: Mithros Bless Us, Every One [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were unrecognizable, these intruders in Maude's kitchen, all covered in heavy jackets and hats, wrapped in scarves and melting snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Pirate's Swoop, during the Immortals series, and was written for the Advent Challenge on Goldenlake for the prompt 'winter's warmth'.

The door burst open, wet boots on stone floors leaving puddles as six little feet wandered in, bringing with them a drift of snow and a blast of cold air that caused even the hearth fires to shrink and quiver.

They were unrecognizable, these intruders in Maude's kitchen, all covered in heavy jackets and hats, wrapped in scarves and melting snow. The littlest two were so bundled against the cold that their arms stuck out from their sides as they waddled into the warmth and allowed the bigger of them to push the door closed behind them.

A scarf was left to trail on the ground. Mittens flung onto tables and chairs. A jacket was draped across the doorhandle, left to drip as the snow caking its sleeves melted slowly in the face of the cozy warmth the kitchen provided. Soon enough there were three children sitting on the heart, red hair sweaty from their play outside, cheeks bright red and chapped from the winter wind, eyelids drooping and jaws stretching in yawns. A little strawberry-blonde head dipped against her older brother's shoulder. A redheaded boy pulled a younger brother away from the dangers of the fire.

George walked into the kitchen, not looking forward to wandering out into the winter snowfall to call his children in from their play. He stopped as he entered the room and saw all three curled up together. Aly had forgotten one mitten, Thom still had his boots on, Alan's scarf was tangled around his ears, but they slept peacefully in a tangle of limbs in front of the merry kitchen fire.


End file.
